


Worthy

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Timeline What Timeline, light fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Luna had gone in search of one thing, but she found something much better.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe before The Originals and after the hybrid curse is broken. My beta was a sweetheart helping in the wee hours, so any mistakes are my own.

Luna was sitting at a table in the pub alone, observing the passion and bitterness surrounding her. The States weren’t much different from London in those matters; love was projected all the same no matter where people resided. 

Fortunately, Luna wasn’t in the States simply because of the holidays. She was there to research and discover a few magical creatures listed to be in the area; it was part of her job description as a Magizoologist, after all. 

When she’d caught wind of her latest creatures’ whereabouts, Luna wasted no time in preparing and arriving at their location. She shouldn’t have been surprised, really. A town named Mystic Falls had to be swarming with mystical beings and creatures; hiding in plain sight was ingenious. 

Upon arriving in Mystic Falls, Luna saw the array of pink and red decorating the town and realized the townsfolk were celebrating Valentine’s Day. Being single over the course of a few years, Luna didn’t give the holiday a lot of thought; though, it could work to her advantage because the creatures on her list tended to move alone and hover around new lovers. 

Thus her decision to sit in the pub and survey the people. People were coming and going, interacting and brooding, but none of them were providing her with the signs that they were the creatures she was there for. 

She sighed softly to herself, drumming her nails along the table. That didn’t mean the witch was giving up, though; she was the patient sort and had nothing but time. Luna would continue her pursuit first thing tomorrow. 

As she moved to grab and finish her glass of water, Luna felt a gentle gust of wind blow through her hair in the opposite direction of the draft flowing through the vicinity. In the blink of an eye, a tall, lean figure was sitting in front of her. 

His curly, dark brown hair was swept back against the nape of his neck, and his dark green eyes were trained on her own pale silvery ones. He donned an olive green shirt underneath a fitting, leather jacket. With his body positioned so he could drape his arm over the wooden chair, the dimples on his cheeks were prominent as he smirked at her. 

“Why’s a beauty such as yourself sitting alone on this love-forsaken evening?” he asked, his thick, English accent filling her with curiosity. 

Luna hummed, shifting her head to the side as she examined the man better. His aura radiated with power, and its shimmering bronze gave her more information than he realized. It was exquisite seeing such a being before her; it was a shame, however, that he wasn’t what she’d been initially searching for. 

“I’m looking for magical beings unseen by the Muggle eye,” she answered truthfully. “You wouldn’t happen to know of such creatures would you?” 

Luna was aware that they were around Muggles, but she knew they were engrossed in their own devices that she wouldn’t be overheard or threatening the magical community. She also knew that the wizarding community in the States had magic in place to protect the common civilians. 

There was also an inkling that Luna had that the town of Mystic Falls held a lot of secrets. For it to contain so many magical creatures and beings, the city folk were bound to have precautions set in place to protect those secrets. Especially if the mixed breed of vampire and werewolf was roaming about. 

Speaking of the hybrid, he only raised a brow at her sincere words. His handsome features were schooled to appear neutral, but Luna could find the reservation and curiosity through his eyes. She wasn’t afraid of him, so she didn’t shy away from his stare. 

“It depends on the reasons they’re unseen, Luv,” he said. “For their own protection or for the protection of those around them?” 

Luna wove her fingers together with a small, serene smile. “For their own, because their hollow forms have never been filled with love. One is named Antineros for that very reason.” She tilted her head to the other side. “You’re much more extraordinary.” 

The facade he had nearly broken from the emotions swarming through his gaze. She gathered he was surprised by her boldness yet his ego wouldn’t allow him to crack. 

“You know who I am,” he stated. 

“I know what you are,” Luna corrected. “A name is nothing if one isn’t familiar with the specifics on the inside.” 

The man frowned, his eyes narrowed closer than before. “The name Klaus Mikaelson has swept through the world for centuries, Luv,” he said. “Surely, you’ve heard of it.” 

The blonde hummed in thought, trying to remember if the name had crossed her path. She shook her head somberly. “Unfortunately, Klaus Mikaelson, I’ve never heard of your name. Your hybrid nature, however, is one I’m vaguely familiar with and admire.” 

If he’d meant to mask his indifference, he failed to do so. Both brows rose as his lips pursed with silent fury. 

“Are you mocking me?” Klaus asked, his tone low. 

Luna recognized the warning in his tone, and she chuckled lightly without fear. “I’m not. You’re rare, and it’s astounding coming across you as I have. I meant to find my loveless hollows, but I’ve discovered someone more unexpected and visible.” 

He was silent for a beat or two, and Luna expected that. She had gotten used to people’s silence over the years, even in Hogwarts. The jab ‘Looney’ had become a badge of honor for the witch. 

“What makes you so certain that I’m not one of these Antineros you’ve been searching for?” Klaus questioned, his eyes leveling with hers. 

Her smile had grown, and she reached over to brush her fingers over his hands. “You’ve been filled with love before,” she said simply. 

Klaus snatched his hands away from her touch and snarled. “You know nothing about me,” he said vehemently. 

Luna shook her head amusingly. “I don’t have to. I can see you, Klaus. The creatures on my list are only sensed by their auras when they’re alone or near new lovers. Your aura is strong with power, but I  _ see  _ you.” She retracted her hands back to her lap with another hum. “Though, seeing you doesn’t answer why you came to sit at my table.” Luna’s lips formed an ‘o’ with surprise. “Were you going to eat me?” 

The bluntness of her statement must have caught him off guard because his cool demeanor was broken with a swift, loud laugh. His brows rose again as he examined her. 

“While tasting your blood now is quite tempting, Luv,” the hybrid said, “there’s something in you that I see. And the more you’ve talked, the more you’ve proven your potential value to me.” 

A sense of satisfaction flooded through the blonde, and the Nargles must have been around to fizzle with her brain because of her next statement she uttered without hesitation. 

“I’ll be happy and intrigued to assist you, Klaus because the more you value me, the more you’ll see your own worthiness.” 

Luna smiled at the new opportunity that she’d acquired in the pub in Mystic Falls. Working alongside the hybrid who has apparently made an infamous name for himself would be an awarding adventure. She felt sorrow for those who mocked her ‘Looneyness’. Look at the fun she would be having without them. 


End file.
